


Gavroche Gets Shit Done

by vanyaliful



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Combeferre tries to be the sensible one but is still a sarcastic smartass, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Digital Art, Gavroche is lil shit, M/M, and shipping people, background Combeferre/Courfeyrac I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyaliful/pseuds/vanyaliful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Nathan's prompt: "A fic where little Gavroche (or if youd prefer, the Amis) schemes to get Enjolras and Grantaire together." Sorry, can't write for the life of me, but I drew this thing that can be called 'a comic' if you look at it under the right light. Basically, art about two idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavroche Gets Shit Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathan/gifts).



> hi! Sorry for the terrible handwriting, I really hope you won't have to much trouble deciphering it. The colors are a stupid code, basically, red is for Enjolras (who would have guessed uh), green for R, blue for Combeferre, brown/yellowish for Courfeyrac and brown/orange-ish for Gavroche (I didn't have time to color the thing but I still wanted to shadow it and be able distinguish everyone, sorry if it looks weird)  
> Hope you enjoy! ;)

[](http://imgur.com/Z53FUaZ) [](http://imgur.com/xH4KejH)[](http://imgur.com/vXDK7CP)[](http://imgur.com/UZ7gsC1)[](http://imgur.com/X65wUNx)[](http://imgur.com/o3VIgy9)[](http://imgur.com/8U0KCYZ)[](http://imgur.com/f5hW6qv)[](http://imgur.com/4hIh3q7)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if it was clear but gavroche locked them up in the room  
> and yes they started making out angrily against the door until ferre opened it brutally and they both tumbled to the floor looking sheepish like 8 years-old caught red-handed


End file.
